


The Beginning

by Loveatfirstbook



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Hero mentioned, Lovely Little Ficlets challenge, implied anorexia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveatfirstbook/pseuds/Loveatfirstbook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg analyses the importance of breakfast and its significance in her life.</p>
<p>Day 3 of the Lovely Little Ficlets Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

Her eyes fluttered open. There was something she had to do this morning, something she hadn’t done in quite a while of her own accord. Meg was going to have breakfast.

Thinking about it, breakfast was kind of symbolic to many of the stages of her life. When she was little, both Meg’s parents ate with her each morning as she got ready for her day before leaving her to be looked after by her nanny. Usually it was the most time each day they spent with her so she always made sure to have a full breakfast to maximise the time they would talk to her for. 

As she grew older, Meg’s parents left earlier and earlier until, by the time she was twelve, she ate breakfast alone, the nanny having left the household on her tenth birthday. Still Meg had eaten well-rounded breakfasts filled with whatever she had found in the ever-full kitchen cupboard.

The first changes to her diet occurred when she met Josh, her first boyfriend. While Meg knew she had never loved Josh, she definitely had a massive crush on him and a want to be with him as quickly as possible. This meant that she grabbed whatever was fast as she sprinted out the door. When she broke up with him, breakfast, with the exclusion of the occasional sleepover, returned to what it once was because she was content.

The hundreds of sleepovers with the girls had breakfasts decided upon more by the ease of creation than the health factor. Pancakes and bacon and eggs were the usual go-to ideas but sometimes they got creative in the kitchen, once even making a cake by accident.

Meg sighed as she remembered the first and only time she’d fallen in love. Robbie hadn’t been healthy for her in any way. Her nerves and impatience to see him had often led Meg to skipping breakfast. Then, as time wore on and Robbie’s eyes wandered, Meg began to think that if she was more beautiful, if she were a bit thinner, he’d stay with her and only with her. It wasn’t working, though, and she tried harder to keep him, skipping breakfast and even lunch daily to keep her weight down.

She blew up at Robbie on the patio at Pedro’s party when she found him with his tongue diving down the throat of a girl who was by no means a nun, regardless of how she’d dressed. “What do you want from me?” he’d asked.

“I want respect. I want to feel like I’m the only one,” she’d loudly replied.

Robbie had scoffed at her. “Well there’s plenty of others, aren’t there?”

With her heart smashed but still beating for him, Meg had proceeded to eat any of the food she could that night. But by the next day, Robbie had apologised and begged forgiveness so breakfast once more was not an option.

After the disaster that was Hero’s birthday, Meg hadn’t eaten much and had continued in that pattern, becoming paler and weaker until Hero had finally taken her aside to talk. “Meg, we haven’t talked much since my birthday.”

“I know and I’m still so sorry about that.”

Hero’s brow had wrinkled. “None of it was your fault. You’ve seemed really out of sorts recently and our lives have all been a bit messed up recently but I need you to answer me a question honestly. Are you okay?”

Fake smile plastered across her face, she lied through her teeth. “I’m fine, Hero. I should be the one asking you that.”

Hero saw straight through her but perhaps in her state it hadn’t been hard. “Meg, when was the last time you ate?”

“Ten minutes ago.”

“Actual food and not half a cookie,” Hero replied with raised eyebrows.

Meg broke down and whispered, “I don’t remember.”

“Promise me you’ll eat a good breakfast and lunch tomorrow. You’re joining Bea and I tonight for the roast,” she ordered. “We don’t want to lose you, Meg, and you’ll feel better when you eat well.”

So Meg had complied.

Hero was right. It wouldn’t happen immediately – Meg had no illusions of that – but she’d be okay.

Meg sat up and readied herself for breakfast. But breakfast, really, was only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hero has a lot of stories about her 'rebirth' and how she's become a stronger version of herself and Pedro and John have a lot of stories about their guilt. What I haven't seen too much of (I know it's there but Hero seems to be the main person these 'rebirth' fics are written about) is Meg. Meg and Robbie's relationship had more cracks than the others' but it doesn't mean she didn't shatter as easily.   
> Anyway, I hope that this is alright for Day 3. Have a good day!


End file.
